Que seria de mi
by Sakura Lilith K-o Asakura
Summary: Anna se empieza a preguntar si de verdad ella podría vivir si Yoh, o si el se fuera como seria su vida sin el. ¿Seria pura soledad? no soy buena con el summary, xfa, dejen comentarios, aunke sean insultos...lo ke sea.Dedicado a Annasak2. muchas gracias


One-shot yohxanna

One-shot yohxanna

Que seria de mí

Anna se empieza a preguntar si de verdad ella podría vivir si Yoh, o si el se fuera como seria su vida sin el. ¿Seria pura soledad?

Nota: ningún personaje me pertenece son propiedad de hiroyuki takei (bueno a decir verdad la historia si es mía por que fue mi idea).

Hola!!

Verán este es el primer one-shot, la verdad les soy sincera es el primero de todo. Espero no sean muy malos plizzz denle una oportunidad

Shihory: hasta que lo dices

Ayane: y a ti quien te o.o

Shihory: invitarme nadie siempre te acompaño

Ayane: a si jejeje se me va que te tengo

Shihory: a que te refieres con eso o.ô

Ayane: es que como te tengo desde peke...no te he presentado verdad??...ella es Shihory mi espíritu acompañante...no pregunten larga historia, bueno si quieren pero mejor en otro lugar... así la historia jejeje bueno se las dejo espero les guste como dije, bueno si no lo dije lo digo ahora la historia esta ps la verdad no se como la vean ustedes, la dejo a su veredicto chao.

* * *

Era una mañana cualquiera en la pensión Asakura

Anna- Yoh- dijo una rubia acostada en el piso viendo el televisor

Yoh- que pasa Anna?- decía el castaño lavando unos trastes, se veía cansado ya que la chica lo había puesto a limpiar pisos y barrer el patio, no sin antes hacer su entrenamiento.

Anna- ve a hacer las compras –dijo como siempre con su tono de voz neutro clásico en ella.

Yoh- pe-pe pero Anna siempre voy yo T.T

Anna- Yoh, solo ve y hazlo

Yoh- esta bien Anna T-T regreso dentro de un rato

Yoh va saliendo de la pensión rumbo al supermercado, claro esta, no de muy buen humor ya que no había parado de hacer cosas durante todo el día y era algo notorio su cansancio. Volviendo a la pensión, Anna se dirigía hacia su habitación.

Anna-"_me pregunto, que pasaría si, yoh no estuviera a mi lado"_. Pero que estoy pensando aunque es una muy buena pregunta, jamás me había puesto a ver la situación así, si el en una de sus batallas, no quiero ni pensarlo- decía mientras agitaba su cabeza hacia lis lados tratando de olvidarlo. Y sin darse cuenta llego a su cuarto-_ "Yoh, yo solo quiero que no te pase nada malo, y aunque no lo demuestre, me preocupo mucho por ti, demasiado diría yo, yo solo quiero que no te alejes de mi, sin ti yo no seria nada, tu eres mi vida y si tu no estas creo que no tendría sentido seguir aquí en este mundo"_

En esos momentos llega yoh pero sin hacer el mínimo ruido fue hacia la habitación de la itako, y la encontró recargada en el borde de la ventana, recibiendo la brisa del atardecer. Anna se voltea y solo ve a Yoh, pero esta vez lo ve diferente, no es con reproche o con enojo por haber entrado a su habitación sin permiso sino con ternura y eso era una ¿sonrisa? Si en definitiva eso era lo cual a Yoh lo alegro mucho, ya que eran pocas las ocasiones en que Anna sonreía y lo miraba así.

Yoh- vamos Anna

Anna- yoh... hoy yo hare la cena...mejor ve y date un buen baño

Yoh- jijiji tienes razón no se como pude salir así.

Yoh fue hacia el baño a darse una buena y merecida ducha, mientras que Anna bajaba las escaleras, pensaba que ya no estaría sola, ya no mas por que tenía a yoh, ya no habría soledad, aquella que tenia cuando la abandonaron sus padres ahora seria diferente. Volveria a empezar, con el.

* * *

Shihory: eeehhhh!! Ya me vas a dejar en paz

Ayane: pero por que lo dices, acaso no te trato bien T-T

Shihory: no es eso, lo que pasa es que ya me estaba cansando por las ideas que de repente te salen y me las cuentas ami, que bueno que te registraste a así escribirás todo lo que quieras, y yo no sufriré por eso.

Ayane: me haces sentir mal, sabias eso

Shihory: perdón, no era mi intencion hacerte sentir mal

Ayane: creo que empezare a poner carteles y anuncios que digan "se busca nuevo espíritu acompañante"

Shihory: noooooo prometo ser mejor y ayudarte en tus nuevas historias

Ayane: esta bien te perdono, pero mas te vale que mejores, y depende si los demás quieren que sigas aquí, así, dejen me reviws para saber que tan mala es la historia y así poder mejorar onegai bueno me voy por que tengo que terminar tarea, aunque si por mi fuera me salía de hay pero ps ya que, se cuidan, y se portan mal XD sayo!! (los insultos favor de dejarlos en un reviw especial para shihory)


End file.
